Morbides Habitudes
by ShikaeshiYuukito
Summary: Un One-Shot sur le relation Sherlock/John.  Un après-midi tranquille, ennuyeux, pour les deux enquêteurs londoniens.


**Fanfiction d'après la série télévisée _Sherlock _de la BBC. Tous les droits reviennent à leurs auteurs Marc Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cet écrit.**

Morbides habitudes

La porte de l'appartement 221B Baker Street se fit entendre. Le grincement de l'escalier. Le docteur John Watson venait de rentrer d'une de ses séances de courses hebdomadaires, lors de ses jours de congés, nombreux. Les bras occupés par les sacs plastiques pleins il s'arrêta un bref instant pour observer son colocataire. Le dit colocataire, seul détective consultant au monde, semblait encore une fois en pleine ébullition intellectuelle fixant du regard son ami posé sur le rebord de la cheminée, la tête de mort. John laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'atteler à la tâche : trouver une place pour les vivres fraîchement achetés entre les morceaux de corps en décomposition, les tubes à essais et l'expérience en cours du grand Sherlock Holmes à savoir : quelle était la meilleure façon de sectionner les doigts d'une victime tout en échappant aux nombreuses analyses scientifiques. Une expérience que l'apprenti chimiste trouvait apparemment trop simple à son goût car il n'y passait au final que très peu de temps.

« Décidément. Si Mme Hudson n'est pas notre gouvernante, je suis bien la sienne, grommela l'ancien militaire. Dis donc Sherlock tu as encore besoin de l'échantillon de moisissure dans le frigo ?

-Hmm ? Tu as dit quelque chose John ? » interrogea le précédemment nommé, sans détacher ses yeux du crâne humain du salon.

Deuxième soupir de la part de John. Attrapant l'éprouvette contenant, germes, bactéries et champignons, il se plaça bien en vue dans le champ de vision du brun avant de réitérer sa question à laquelle Sherlock répondit vaguement qu'il n'avait plus d'intérêt pour cela désormais. Encore une immonde viscosité de plus dont il fallait se débarrasser.

« C'est une affaire à combien de patch cette fois-ci ? »

A cette question l'ancien fumeur releva la manche de sa chemise, gage de bonne foi, avant de confirmer la réponse de vive voix :

« Aucun.

-Alors que fais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-J'attendais. Restaurant ?, dit-il abruptement, mi-ordre, mi-demande, en tournant la tête pour la première fois vers son collaborateur dans la cuisine.

-A trois heures de l'après-midi ? Un repas ne résoudra pas ton manque de crimes morbides chroniques. Fais quelque chose d'autre de tes journées qu'être prostré sur le canapé du salon. Lestrade appellera suffisamment rapidement à ta rescousse, te donnant par la même occasion l'opportunité de prouver tes talents de déduction et ton intelligence bien supérieur aux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard », railla le blond.

A cette remarque le sociopathe autoproclamé se releva. Si il ne se disait pas dépourvu de sentiments il aurait vraisemblablement pu être vexé mais il se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils suivi d'un sursaut de frustration qu'il laissa échapper :

« Mais enfin John ! Pas de violon, tu m'as confisqué ton arme, interdiction de fumer... Il ne me reste plus rien ! Rien ! RIEN ! Toutes ces minutes durant lesquelles des milliers de crimes se déroulent simultanément dans tout l'Angleterre au nez et à la barbe de tous et auquels je ne pourrais jamais avoir accès ! Je m'ennuie John ! Bon sang ! Les criminels prennent leurs vacances ?

-Pourquoi ne pas louer un camping-car et partir à travers le pays résoudre des cas plus intéressant les uns que les autres ? Comme Scooby-Doo...

-Scooby quoi ?

-Un dessin animé... Mon Dieu. Ton enfance a dû être bien morose.

-Et la tienne pleine de futilités. De toute façon je n'ai pas le permis et prendre un chauffeur ne ferait qu'augmenter le volume de nuisance autour de moi », conclut Sherlock.

La conversation était close. Le détective consultant entama de marteler le tapis du salon, en long et en large. Pendant ce temps John retourna dans la cuisine, terminer de ranger les courses. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi. Le craquement du parquet était étouffé par le morceau de tissu au sol, vestige de l'époque pré-emménagement des deux hommes. Sans doute un achat de Mme Hudson. Sentant la crise arriver, le médecin relança le dialogue, ne pensant pas pour autant que cela arrangerait les choses, mais la nuisance sonore coupait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le fil des pensées, ou dans le cas présent de l'ennui, du cadet Holmes.

« Sherlock. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un livre ? Ou bien allume la télé. Tes allés et venus me tapent sur les nerfs.

-Je connais déjà mes livres. Rien à en tirer. Aucune affaire en cours pour laquelle il serait nécessaire de s'y référer de toute façon. Et la télé n'est pas une option, rétorqua-t-il.

-Très bien. D'accord. Tu voulais un restaurant c'est ça ? Un café ça ne te tente pas ? C'est plus commode en plein après-midi. »

L'autre s'arrêta. Se tourna vers John maintenant près de son fauteuil, prêt à s'asseoir si la réponse s'avérait négative. Mais il n'en eu pas besoin. Sherlock attrapa son manteau et celui du blond. Ils descendirent l'escalier, saluèrent leur logeuse puis sortirent dans le froid londonien d'une journée d'automne. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, un bref coup d'œil à son voisin, Sherlock se tourna vers la rue et interrogea son collègue sur leur destination, puisqu'après tout il n'était pas à habituer à sortir et n'attachait que peu d'importance aux lieux dans lesquels les ignorants se rassemblaient en masse. Froncement de sourcils. Soupir. Un signe de tête vers la gauche et ils se mirent en route, grandes enjambées rapides pour l'un, marche légèrement claudicante pour l'autre.

Un vrombissement dans la poche de Watson attira son attention. Mycroft Holmes. Encore. Le docteur avait compris depuis la fin de sa première enquête avec Sherlock qu'il faudrait compter sur la surveillance constante de l'homme du gouvernement, ne cessant d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de son petit frère et par extension ceux de son nouveau complice. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher mais le respect de sa vie lui tenait tout de même à cœur et ce frère surprotecteur s'ajoutait à sa propre sœur dans la catégorie 'personne à éviter'. Cette fois Sherlock et lui n'était sur aucune affaire alors que pouvait bien leur vouloir Mycroft.

_Un rendez-vous dehors et en plein jour ? Je vous conseille d'éviter les endroits bondés. Mon frère serait peiné d'avoir à s'entourer de gens ignares._

John s'arrêta un instant pour relire une deuxième fois le message.

« John ? »

Sortit de sa torpeur il rejoignit le brun et ils reprirent leur chemin. Toujours les yeux rivés sur son portable Watson ne remarqua pas le léger froncement de sourcils et les coups d'œil discrets de l'autre.

« Sarah ?

-Hmm ? Non, non... Mycroft. Il se permet encore de nous faire surveiller et continue à se méprendre sur notre relation je crois. »

Sherlock ronchonna.

« Il n'a donc pas une guerre à créer ? Un chef d'État à surveiller ou que sais-je ?

-Ça nous arrangerait bien c'est vrai, concéda John avec un sourire.

-Et qu'avez donc encore à ajouter cet idiot ?

-Il me donnait quelques conseils. Pour notre 'rendez-vous'.

-Rendez-vous ? John... ce n'est pas un rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?, lâcha l'introverti, soupçonneux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Sherlock ! Je voudrais bien que tu arrêtes de t'amuser à aller dans le sens de ceux qui voient en nous un couple ! Je suis le seul à nier et, même si tu te dis marié à ton travail, on jurerait que tu prends un malin plaisir à laisser la situation telle qu'elle est.

-John. Je n'aie pas d'intérêt à perdre de mon temps pour répondre à tous ces gens quand tu gaspilles déjà le tien pour cela. Maintenant entrons, je ne compte pas m'éterniser dehors. »

Joignant le geste à la parole il s'engouffra dans le café. L'odeur de tabac froid s'était insinuée dans les murs et le plafond avait été repeint pour masquer le jaunissement précoce. Les quelques clients semblaient absorbés par leurs occupations : journaux, tasses fumantes, portables, ordinateurs... La plupart était venus seuls, installés à leur table préférée. Des retraités, des chômeurs, quelques cadres distingués qui prenaient encore leur pause ici, par nostalgie. Un couple dans le fond, à l'abri des regards avait trouvé refuge, le temps d'un après-midi. Et eux dans tout cela, s'installèrent à une table du fond également mais sur la droite, dans le renfoncement du mur. Une fois les deux cafés posés en face d'eux, ils acceptèrent de reprendre la conversation, tout du moins John parlait et Sherlock contredisait.

« Très bien. Maintenant que nous sommes installés, tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à clarifier les choses ? Tu sais que ce malentendu m'a valu plusieurs relations ?

-Tu rejettes la faute de l'échec de tes relations avec la gente féminine sur quelqu'un d'autre. Charmant, » ironisa Sherlock tout en jetant des coups d'œil circulaires dans la salle, comme si un meurtre pourrait arriver de façon impromptue.

Mais que des vies ennuyeuses. Aucun n'avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Infidélités, fraudes, mensonges, rien de bien méchant.

Il retourna son regard sur John à l'entente d'un de ses soupirs. Il semblait à la fois fatigué, irrité et piqué dans son amour propre, ce qui, d'après le détective ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie sur la mauvaise fois humaine chronique auquel le médecin n'échappait pas.

« Je ne souhaite pas entendre de leçon de morale venant de ta part.

-Oh. Grand bien te fasse alors.

-Sherlock, menaça John les sourcils arqués. J'aimerais vraiment que ton frère, que nos clients, que tes ennemies, que des inconnus et surtout mes petites amies arrêtent de nous prendre pour un couple.

-Pourquoi ?

-'Pourquoi ?' Mais parce qu'ils se méprennent ! », s'exclama l'autre.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur leur chaise, oreilles tendues. Des regards de la part des deux hommes leur indiquèrent de ne pas, trop, jouer les voyeurs. Un silence de quelques minutes. Le brun réfléchissait, sirotant son café. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur John il se décida à reprendre.

« Deux hommes majeures sans lien de parenté vivant sous le même toit, partageant un appartement depuis plusieurs mois. Quatre-vingt pourcent de leur temps est passé en tête à tête. Leurs affaires ne sont pas séparées, les objets personnels partagés. Des sorties au restaurant fréquentes mais seulement tous les deux. Pas de femmes ou de personnes régulières accompagnant les deux. John franchement, la méprise est compréhensible. Quoiqu'ils soient particulièrement stupides et aveugles de ne pas voir ton hétérosexualité à des kilomètres tant elle suinte par tous les pores de ta peau. Cela sent plus fort qu'un after-shave bon marché, conclut-il ainsi sa tirade.

-Merci Sherlock. Le constat est sympathique et la comparaison flatteuse.

-De rien », dit-il simplement en finissant sa tasse, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Aucun ne parla sur le chemin du retour. Watson broyait du noir, ne trouvant pas de fin à sa longue suite d'échecs amoureux. Holmes quant à lui se demandait si il aurait dû ajouter que la situation actuelle lui convenait parfaitement et préciser au médecin qu'il était marié à son travail et que ledit médecin faisait partie intégrante de celui-ci maintenant, il n'était peut-être pas totalement faux de voir plus que de la collaboration ou de l'amitié dans leur relation. Mais il se dit également que ce serait une perte de temps. Tôt ou tard l'autre se rendra bien compte qu'ils sont réciproquement dépendants d'une relation pérenne. Et pour le bien de tous, Mycroft devrait vraiment arrêter de se mêler de tout. Après tout il n'avait pas tant détesté que cela prendre un café avec John entouré de cerveaux atrophiés.

Il ne voyait parfois plus tellement la différence entre 'l'univers de John Watson' et le monde extérieur, la bulle du détective s'était élargie pour faire place à la personne qui devenait au fur et à mesure un proche. Il y avait lui et John, puis les autres.

**Ainsi s'achève mon One-Shot sur la splendide série _Sherlock (BBC)_. Court comme à mon habitude. Je n'aime pas trop que les personnages soient trop honnêtes avec eux-mêmes c'est pour cela que la relation ne va pas plus loin, et puis Sherlock est remplis de mauvaise foi de toute façon. Il y a quelques incohérences du fait que j'ai écris avant d'avoir finis de voir la saison 2 (Par exemple : Sherlock SAIT conduire d'après _The Hound of the Baskervilles_). De plus j'ai écris sur une inspiration pendant que je réfléchissais à la construction d'une fic plus longue mais toujours sur _Sherlock(BBC)_.**

** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez également.**


End file.
